


French Fries & Frosties

by thedragontalks



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontalks/pseuds/thedragontalks
Summary: what's better news than finding an unused gift card in your wallet?maybe admitting your love to your host/symbiote :+)





	French Fries & Frosties

**“Hungry…”**

 

Of course.

 

“I couldn’t tell.” That was a half lie. He was getting better at reading his symbiote’s feelings, but only the most common ones, which included hunger and...well, more hunger. The others were guess work, comparing his definition of emotions to those his other was broadcasting.

 

**“We aren’t** **_always_ ** **hungry, Eddie.”**  The host rolled his eyes, giving a light huff of amusement. Eddie set his laptop aside, obviously not about to get any work done anytime soon, and felt around for his wallet. A familiar tendril reached over to the kitchen table (which also doubled as the kitchen counter), and they checked the contents together.  **“There’s no money.”**

 

“Thanks for that deduction, Sherlock.”

 

**“We are** **_Venom._ ** **”**

 

“Bud, it’s a figure of-” They both froze as a thrill sparked through them, the shine of plastic glinting in Eddie’s wallet. It was...a Wendy’s gift card? “Shit, I totally forgot about this.” Venom was silent as Eddie felt a slushing in his head, which would have disoriented him a couple months ago, but at this point it was...easy. This sensation came up whenever Venom rummaged around his host’s memory, disappearing when the task was complete.

 

**“We don’t think you used this.”** Venom rumbled with what felt like enthusiasm. His purr came to a halt, however, when Eddie wasn’t moving.  **“EDDIE.”** His symbiote grumbled loudly.

 

He sighed in dread for the chilling weather they were about to traverse. “Yes, dear.” Eddie’s tone was more sarcastic than serious, but he still felt a flush in his face when Venom grumbled with...he wasn’t sure, but it felt the same when Venom got protective. His other didn’t elaborate, probably too preoccupied with the idea of $20 worth of food. “Wait...how do you know there’s $20 on it?”

 

**“We saw it. You threw the holder away.”** Venom felt it was necessary to project his head beside Eddie, narrowing his eyes with the best impression of this-is-your-fault he could muster.

 

“Parasite.” He countered, but not before holding the other’s face with a tender warmth. That same feeling bubbled under the surface. “Let’s get some food.”

  
  
  


The trip wasn’t bad. Venom felt a bit of guilt when Eddie started to shiver, so he amassed his form around his host’s body, imitating the shiver as efficiently as possible. After that, the walk was far less inconvenient. Venom was curious about the selection, and Eddie explained (with little thought to how insane he looked) it was pretty much like any other fast food joint, maybe a little more focused on healthy options, which appealed to neither of them at the moment.

 

They ended up spending a little over half of their $20, getting a combo with extra fries and a large chocolate frosty. Eddie didn’t even bother thinking about vanilla frosties.

 

“Wait, V.” He stopped his partner from quite literally swallowing the frosty whole (even though Eddie himself had scarfed down most of his combo already, with a little help from Venom). They were back home, covered in a fleece blanket, the news broadcasting on low volume, more for white noise than anything else.

 

**“WHAT.”** The hungry symbiote seemed to nearly forget patience.

 

“Try this.” He told his floating head of a partner as he grabbed a couple fries, scooping them through the chocolate treat and offering them to Venom. “Trust me, it’s-”

 

**“DELICIOUS.”**

 

It was so quaint the way his symbiote continued, exactly two fries at a time accompanied by a scoop of chocolate frosty, that Eddie  _ couldn’t possibly  _ not watch. Every other scoop seemed to increase exponentially, but who was keeping count? He finished the rest of his combo before his symbiote had, and left momentarily to retrieve his laptop for a bit of work research. Of course, it didn’t go without a growl of displeasure when it interrupted Venom’s meal, which Eddie combated with feeding another couple frosty-dipped fries to his symbiote in atonement.

 

That same feeling washed over Eddie like an epiphany as docile, off-white eyes looked back at him. Neither of them seemed to control when human hands held onto the symbiotic head, with Venom’s voice echoing as Eddie recalled a memory…

 

**_You...are mine._ **

 

And suddenly, Venom refocused into his view, his body the same form as when he encased Eddie, weighing down on the smaller man’s figure. The laptop had already been placed gently to the side by quick, discreet tendrils, leaving room for Venom to practically smother Eddie.

 

They watched each other, the whites of Venom’s eyes round in curiosity, his muscular trunks of arms wrapped under Eddie. His hands still held his other’s ink black face when his fingers grazed them over. There was warmth wherever they traveled, and a rumble followed with any sort of friction.

 

“Feel good?” Eddie asked tentatively.

 

**“...Yes.”** The voice in his head cooed. Eddie almost felt drunk, the way Venom’s emotions bled into him, which he eagerly accepted. It wasn’t until Venom reciprocated in the same manner that his brain nearly short-circuited with ‘FEELS GOOD’ (and that was  _ really  _ the best way to explain it).

 

The moment his eyes felt wet with tears, Venom shied away, mumbling,  **“...Not good?”** in their collective mind. Eddie didn’t even realize he was tearing up, so rather than choke on words (which he probably would’ve done), he opened his mind to the symbiote. It was something Venom did when there was an emotion or explanation that just  _ couldn’t  _ be communicated through words as well as thought, and by God was Eddie grateful for this capacity of speech. After a bit of sifting, a hum of understanding came from Venom’s physical form and he let his head rest on his partner’s chest.

 

**“You may...touch us.”** Venom spoke within Eddie, adding,  **“If you want”** as an afterthought.

 

_ I want to,  _ Eddie voiced, going back to caressing his symbiote.

 

**“Yes...We are yours.”** He tells Eddie between purrs.  **“Thought you knew that.”**

 

“I do now.” Eddie thinks, still petting Venom absentmindedly. “I probably did. I can be oblivious.”

 

**“Yes.”**

 

“Hey, now, I can stop petting if I wanted.”

 

**“Eddie’s words.”**

 

“Smart ass-” Venom parried with his own formed hand (or claw, whatever), stroking and following the stubble on Eddie’s face. He swore, if he could purr like Venom (which he was doing now), he absolutely would.

 

His breath felt lighter as Venom continued exploring the face of his host. The symbiote noticed his partner’s cheeks flush, humming in adoration. Eddie was completely delicious like this, the feeling of contentedness seeping between their connection.

 

**“Pretty…”** Came out the loudest, with echoes of  **“Mine, mine, mine”** accompanying the solo.

 

Eddie’s face felt like it was being stung repeatedly, itching at his neck and shying from his symbiote’s attention. God, he felt like his chest was empty and terribly full at the same time, and for the fourth time today he felt that...warm, possessive feeling, and it took a little shy of two months to finally figure out what that feeling was as they lay there in that shitty, run down apartment with the weather report buzzing in the background. But something kept him from actually saying what he felt, even though the urgency of the feeling wouldn’t let him hold it back. Venom, his symbiote, deserved to hear it.

 

So he shouted.

 

_ LOVEYOULOVEYOULOVEYOULOVEYOULOVEYOULOVE- _

 

**“EDDIE!”** His heart nearly launched out of his chest, forgetting for a moment that they were both shouting in his head and not with megaphones outside of the building. Oops.

 

“Sorry.” He almost whispered. Venom watched him, chin resting on his chest as it slowly rose and fell. Eddie couldn’t tell at all what his symbiote was feeling.

 

**“Didn’t know you could think that loud.”** Venom sounded irritated (oh shit, he fucked the mood up), but went back to petting his human, working sturdy claws through short, ragged hair to qualm any anxiety.  **“Was it so hard you could not say it?”** The symbiote did his best not to make it sound like criticism.

 

“It’s...It feels…” Eddie thought about his choice of words before deciding on “...different? I don’t know how to say I love and cherish my space symbiote with every fiber of my being out loud, in...words.”

 

**“You just did.”**

 

“Well-wait, no. It’s deeper than that!” His conviction seemed to be on auto-pilot as he argued about how saying ‘I LOVE YOU’ out loud didn’t convey the exact emotions he was feeling. His hands covered his face in frustration, grumbling in swears that were incomprehensible. Eddie’s hands drifted away when he felt an invading presence in his mind.

 

**“Then let me see,”** was all Venom offered, and Eddie obliged. Venom approached the emotions of his other like he was picking fruit from a vast, beautifully aged tree. It was almost relaxing, letting the symbiote peruse inside Eddie’s head at this particular moment. No hiding, no secrets, and it seemed like no time when Venom returned to petting Eddie, the symbiote’s body weighing down on Eddie all too comfortably. When he didn’t respond, Eddie spoke in a voice nearly foreign to himself.

 

“...Well? Don’t leave a guy hanging.”

 

**“Love you.”** The gentleness of Venom’s voice practically melted Eddie’s brain.  **“Love** **_us._ ** **”**

 

Eddie made a sound that was  _ dangerously  _ close to whining, and pushed the body of his symbiote back. Venom read his intentions, moving with his host and lying on his back without struggle as they switched positions.

 

It almost made Eddie cringe with how absolutely lovesick he was, like he was  _ actually  _ drunk in every sense, but he and Venom had already decided to indulge themselves anyway. His eyes were heavy as Venom rubbed at his neck, through the back of his head and hair. Those same claws that ripped their enemies to shreds carefully and adoringly touching Eddie because Venom would drink up endless amounts of affection from the one that loved and belonged to him just the same.

 

“Love us too.” Eddie mumbled into his symbiote’s chest. Sleep almost took him when he started, the sudden spike in attention causing Venom to squeeze him protectively.

 

**“What is it? There is no danger.”** Eddie peered around in confusion.

 

“Your frosty’s gonna melt,” He started. “...But I can’t find it?”

 

**“We moved it to the freezer. While you were staring at us.”** And just like that, the frozen treat re-appeared next to them, wrapped in a single tendril, while another offered a frosty-dipped fry to Eddie. He couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“You’re too good to me.”

 

**“We are perfect for each other.”**

 

A kiss was almost too little for what Venom deserved, but for now Eddie settled with it.

 

They both tasted the same; fries and frosty.

 

_ Delicious. _

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self-indulgent and I hope y'all drink it up bc i sure did


End file.
